Four weeks together
by WAG2002
Summary: Sam/Jack: set after The Light S4 E18 : What happens to SG1 during their quarantine on P4X-347, how their relathionships change and how they cope when they get back to Earth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Week One**_

_Day One - P4X-347_

After Teal's had left Daniel turned to jack, "Well Loran said he has some of his fathers' research, from before he got addicted to the light, so I'm going to have a look at that"  
"Ok Daniel you go research. Carter and I will have a look round, again."  
Daniel and Loran went back to the room were Loran had been living and started to go through his fathers paper.  
"So Carter, where do you want to start?"  
Sam smiled at him "this one?" she said pointing to a random corridor.

They agreed to meet up later when Teal'c was due to return and then they all went there separate ways.

_SGC_  
Teal'c did as Colonel O'Neill had asked and headed back through the Stargate.  
General Hammond was there to greet him "Welcome back Teal'c. What's the situation?"  
"SG1 will be able to return in approximately 3 weeks. If the device is turn of slowly then there should be no ill effects."  
"That's good news. We'll get supplies sorted straight away"  
"I request that I accompany the supplies as I am unaffected by the planet"  
"Good thinking"

General Hammond put together enough supplies to last the 3 stranded SGC members, and Loran, and week. As well as food supplies Hammond also sent, sleeping bags, toiletries and spare clothes. If they were going to be there for 3 weeks then he wanted them to be comfortable as the situation allowed. He also sent instruction that he would be checking in them regualry, incase they wee in need of anything. Teal'c would also make a weeky trip with any further supplies.

_P4X-367_  
Teal'c arrived back with the supplies General Hammond had sent. He stayed long enough to relay messages from the General and from Doctor Fraser before he headed once again through the gate.

The four of them had already decided were they were going to sleep. Daniel would share the room with Loran. It was a fairly large room so Daniel would take the opposite side to Loran. It had been at Loran's request that Daniel stay with him, he had been alone for quite some time and he would enjoy the company. Carter and O'Neill had found two smaller, neighbouring rooms that perhaps, once upon a time, had been bedrooms.

After moving all the supplies to a storage room they settled in for the night.

* * *

_Day four_

Being used to a daily routine on Earth meant that one was formed here quite quickly. They would meet in the main hall, where the stargate was, for breakfast and then Carter would amend the level in the light room. Loran and Daniel would spend the morning trying to translate the words in and around the light room while Carter and O'Neil explored some more. Then they would gather again around 1300 hours for lunch and discuss, if anything, what they had discovered. They would split up again after that, and gather once again for there evening meal.

"How's it going Daniel?" Jack asked.  
"Good, I think. The writings definitely say to decrease in increments."  
"Well that's good."  
"Yes and no."  
"Why 'no'?" O'Neill said, he hated it when Daniel was cryptic.  
"Well, we were slightly off with the calculations. We may have to stay a little longer."  
"How much longer Daniel."  
"Another week or two."  
"A week or two?"  
"It's not that bad Colonel, not really, just think about how much more we can learn in the time we are here." Sam said trying to sound optimistic.  
"Well if you put it like that Carter, I guess I don't have a choice" Not that he was complaining, not really anyway. He got to spend more time with Carter and that was definitely a good thing.

* * *

_Day six_  
Things were going well on the planet. Since the light had been turned off there was no compulsion to stay in the room, although Daniel spent most of his time there anyway. There wasn't a lot of things Daniel could do except translate those inscriptions. It was nice for him to not have to rush anything; he could actually do his job properly for a change.

Loran was being very helpful. It had taken Daniel a while to persuade him that he could go in the light room with no ill effects. Sometimes they would translate and other times they would just sit and talk.

If Loran would be going back to Earth with them Daniel wanted to make sure he knew what to expect. This afternoon they sat and swapped stories from there home planets. Daniel told Loran about the many things that American teenagers could do, like baseball and American football.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Week Two: **_

_Day Two_  
There wasn't really a lot to do on the planet apart from explore, and talk to each other.

As the machine was turned down they found they could go further away for longer without feeling depressed. It was safe to say they were probably the only ones on the planet and certainly the only ones in the area. Col O'Neill had decided there really was no need staying in pairs all the time, the risk to them was minimal. Sometimes he would patrol with Carter, which he enjoyed. Other times they would go in different directions, and not see each other until meal times, it was times like this that he realised he missed her when she wasn't with him.

Daniel and Loran had grown closer over the week they had been there. Daniel had come to think of Loran like a brother. Sometimes he was a very annoying little brother, but still a brother. Loran had been on his own for some time and although he enjoyed having Daniel and the others for company he also missed having time on his own. On more than one occasion Daniel and Loran would argue over something trivial and it was unusual up to jack to separate the two. He was starting to feel like a father all over again. He missed having a son of his own but it was a good feeling having Loran look up to him.

_Day four_  
Sam had spent the afternoon outside. The atmosphere, although perfectly save and breathable was still different to that of Earth. Today had been the first day she had spent a good portion of the day outside. And she was feeling exhausted from the excursion, that machine had really messed with her fitness levels. She had retired to her room early that night, all she wanted was sleep. When Col O'Neill knocked on her door he found her already in bed for the night.

"Hey Carter, you alright? You were very quiet at dinner."  
"Yes sir, just tired."  
"That outing wear you out, huh?"

"The air here's just a little different, I'll get used to it" She said in a sleepy voice. All she wanted to do was sleep.  
O'Neill moved into her room "You sure we have to be here for four weeks? Can't you, I don't know, speed up the slowing down?"  
"No Jack, I can't we'd get sick" she said before instantly recognising her error.

"Carter?" he didn't sounds angry just a little confused. She never called him Jack.  
"Sorry Sir, I just really need some sleep"  
"Ok. Get some sleep; we'll talk in the morning"

He left her room then, making sure he closed the door as quietly as possible. It was unlike Carter to call him anything other than O'Neill or Colonel, she must have be really tired to make a slip like that. Although he had to admit to himself that he quite like the way she said his name. It was something he could get used to, not that he would get the oppertunity. There was rules about that sort of thing, but, while they were here who would know?__

Day five- morning  
Sam wanted to show Daniel the outside of the palace; she had seen some interesting inscriptions carved into the fabric of the building.

"Can I ask you something Sam?"  
"Cause you can."  
"Why do you still call Jack 'Colonel'? I mean were going to be here a while it just makes sense to make it as relaxed as possible."  
"It's complicated."  
"Why?"  
She really didn't want to answer that question "It's easier to keep things professional."  
Daniel smiled "I knew you liked him."  
Sam stopped "Daniel, he is my superior officer. We are not allowed to get personally involved, even I wanted to.  
"So by using you actually names, you would be getting personal?"  
"It's not as simple as that."  
"It's complicated I know" Daniel said, finishing her thought.

The rest of the morning's conversation was purely related to the planet, the inscriptions and the arrival of Teal'c in the next couple of days.

_Evening_  
The evening meal was just like every other night they. Loran insisting they talk about some adventure or planet or baseball. He really did have a liking for baseball. Jack suggested next time they check in with the SGC that they get Teal'c to bring through some bats and balls and a glove or two so they could actually show Loran how to play. It wouldn't be much of a game with just the four of them, but it would make a nice change for all of them.

Daniel and Loran went back to there room first, leaving Sam and Jack to tidy things away.

"Sir, I've been thinking."  
"You're always thinking Carter."  
"About something Daniel said."  
"Oh? What's he got you thinking about now?"  
"Well, last night when I called you Jack."  
"I was going to talk to you about that."  
"I…um…well…Daniel asked why we don't drop rank while we're here."  
Jack smiled he was going to suggest the same thing "Sam…"  
"I know it's against procedure sir…wait…did you just call me Sam?"  
"Well it is your name."

She smiled "Yes, sir, um Jack, it is."  
"Glad we got that sorted."

Jack walked Sam to her room, wished her a good night, and retired to his room.

_Jacks' Room_  
He was glad that he know got to call her Sam; he didn't get to do that enough. He was her superior officer after all and there was rules and regulation governing everything in the military. This was a unique case though, they were stuck here on this planet for another two weeks possibly more, and no one would know if the odd regulations got broke. Daniel certainly wouldn't tell anyone, and Loran was unaware of the specifics.

_Sams' Room_  
She had secretly been hoping that Jack would say no to using first names. It would make things easier, help keep things professional. Now that they were going to be on first name terms it felt very personal. It was bad enough that they were spending 24 hours a day together; well if she was going to be accurate, it was closer to 27 hours, what with this planet being on a slightly different orbit around it's sun than Earth is with it's. 

_Day Six_  
As they met for breakfast Sam was a little nervous, today was the first day a more relaxed command. Jack was the last to arrive for breakfast and Sam noticed that he was definitely more relaxed this morning; to start with his outer military jacket was undone.

"Morning folks"  
"Jack." Daniel greeting a little confused at Jacks casual persona.  
"Morning, um, Jack" she smiled. This felt a little strange, but strange in a good way, certainly something she could get used to.

"Morning Sam. What's the plan for today then?"  
"Same as usual"  
"Wrong! I had a quick chat with the SGC last night and today is Sports day."  
"Jack, we don't have any sports…" Daniel began before he was interrupted by the activation of the Stargate.

General Hammonds voice came over the M.A.L.P. "Good Morning SG1 as per your request Colonel, Teal'c is bringing your supplies a day early. The additions we discussed have been arranged."

"Thank you sir"  
"Teal'c should be there shortly. I'll check in again later Colonel" and with that Hammond was gone, and Teal'c step through the gate.  
"Hey T, nice to see you."  
He nodded his usual gretting, and said "You appear to be in a happy mood today."  
"I'm always happy."  
Teal'c gave him that look "I remember many occasions when you were not happy."  
"Well what can I say I'm getting used to it here."  
"Indeed."

Teal'c stayed for a few hours helped put the new supplies away in the room they were using as a store room, and help gather the rubbish to take back. They couldn't exactly leave empty food boxes lying around now could they?

Loran was fascinated by the new equipment he saw. Some things looked familiar to him through the descriptions Daniel had given.

"Ok here's what I suggest." Jack began, picking up a ball and catchers glove "I bowl, one person hits two fielders"  
"Loran why don't you bat first?" Daniel suggested.  
"I would like that."  
"Great. Let's go" Jack replied.

They all moved outside and marked out a rough playing area. Now that the machine had been turned down a few places they should be safe to play outside for a few hours. And that's exactly what they did, they took it in turns pitching, batting and catching. As the light began to fade Sam stood up to bat, Jack was going to bowl and the others were going to try to catch her out. Jack smiled at Sam as she took up the bat. he could be nice and give her a slow ball to hit, but then again she was quite good with a bat so a curve ball could be fun. As there eyes locked for a short time a silent conversation happened.

"_You ready carter."  
"Bring it on."_  
"_You asked for it."_

Jack bowled, Sam swung and connected with the ball and Loran surprised everyone by catching the ball. It was to dark to play anymore so they gathered things up and headed for there evening meal.

The meal that night was quick and fairly quiet; everyone was tired and ready to get some sleep. Again Jack walked with Sam to her room.

"Do you want to come in" she asked.  
"You not tired after all that?"  
"Yes, but I want to show you something."  
"Oh?" Jack was intrigued and followed her in.

She checked the corridor before shutting the door. Why she checked the corridor she didnt really know, there was noone about to see them. She felt like a teenager again, having a man in her room when she wasn't supposed to. Sam went over to the trunk were she was keeping here spare clothes.

"Fancy a drink?" she said shyly showing Jack a bottle of Whisky.

This went against so many orders and regulations that he really should be mad at her, but the look on her face was enough to melt his heart.  
"Where'd you get that from?  
"I sent a note back with Teal'c to give to Janet. She snuck it in for me. Thought, maybe, at some point we might want a drink?"  
"That, Sam, was the best idea you've had?"

She dug around for a couple of glasses and poured a shot each. They sat down on the only things they could; her bed. Well it wasn't really a bed it was just a mattress on the floor, but still it was where she slept.

It felt a little too personal to start with, but that was soon sorted with a couple more shots each.

Sam moved so her back was against the wall "You ever think of things?" Sam asked, the alcohol starting to effect her inhibitions.  
"What sort of things?"  
"The 'what ifs'?" she sounded a little sad now.  
Jack moved so he was sitting next to her "You mean 'what if we didn't wear this uniform'?"  
Sam giggled "yeah sort of" she leaned her head on his shoulder. She really was getting tired and just a little drunk now "would we have worked?"

Jack noticed her breathing get shallower, she was falling asleep.  
"I think I better go."  
"No, stay."  
"Carter, that's not a good idea, and you know it."  
"Not asking for anything, Jack, just stay."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Week Three**_

_Sams Room: Day One_  
Jack woke feeling more refreshed than he had done in a very long time. He was also aware of the warm body lying next to him. 'Next to' was probably the wrong sentiment as Sam was wrapped nice and neatly into his side, her leg drapped over his and her arm resting on his chest. Memories of last night came flooding back. He had meant to leave after Sam had gone to sleep, but obviously that had not happened. He tried to move, to get up slowly so she wouldn't notice, but she did.

"Morning, Sir?" she whispered.  
"Is that really necessary Sam?"  
"Suppose not."  
"How did you sleep?" he asked, hoping he hadn't done or said anything to disturb her sleep.  
"Actually, really well"  
"Good. Me to."

All through this conversation they had stayed were they were, not wanting to move from each others arms.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Sam you in there?" Daniel asked "Have you seen Jack?"  
"Crap!" Sam and Jack said together.

Jack sprung out of the bed, looking incredibly guilty.

"Jack? Are you in there" Daniel asked a little confused.  
Jack and Sam looked at each other, what where they going to say.  
"There's nothing to feel guilty about" Sam said to him quietly "we didn't do anything."

Was that a touch of sadness Jack could hear in her voice? Did she want something to happen? He knew how he felt about her, but, did she really feel the same about him?

"I'll be out in a minuet" Jack shouted at Daniel.  
"Alright, but hurry up General Hammond wants to talk to you."  
Jack turned to Sam "We will talk later, better go see what Hammond wants"  
"Ok" she said still not moving from her bed.

_Gate room_  
"Morning General, what can I do for you" Jack said trying not to feel or sound guilty.  
"We got worried when you didn't check in."  
"Sorry about that sir, kind of over slept."  
"Is everything aright Colonel?"  
"Fine. Carter says it's to do with the air being slightly different from Earth, and we did spend lots of time outside yesterday."  
"I take it the sport equipment was a success?"  
"Oh yes."  
"Where is Major Carter?" Hammons asked  
"Right here sir" Sam said coming into view of the MALP

There morning briefing with Hammond went well. Daniel summarized he recent translations and Carter confirmed that they were on track with the decreasing of the 'drug' in the light room. They signed off for another week and went around there daily tasks.

_Later that night_  
Sam was the first to head to bed that night. Her head had been full of thoughts about Jack all day. Ever since they had had to face there feelings all those months ago things between them had been difficult, but after spending time here together away from the SGC things had been really good. She had enjoyed getting closer to Jack again, but she knew the minuet they stepped through that gate things would change yet again.

She got ready for bed, grabbed the book she had been reading and made her self comfortable for the night. Sam had been reading for a few hours when she felt her eyes get heavy. After replacing her bookmark she tried to get comfortable on her make shift bed but she couldn't, there as something missing.

There was a gentle tap on the door "Sam you awake?"  
"Yes, come on in."  
Jack opened the door and just stood there "Couldn't sleep" he said.  
"Neither could I."  
"Why do you think that is?"  
"I don't know. Never usually have a problem" She thought for a moment. Last night she had slept better than she had in a very long time. Time for an experiment.  
"I have an idea, if you're willing to try, Jack."  
"I'm so tired I'll try anything."

She took a deep breath "Close the door" she said moving to one side of her bed.

"Sam?"  
"We are in agreement that we both slept well last night and the only common denominator was, well, each other."

He sat on her bed, it felt different from last night. Last night they had been drinking, not a lot, but enough to get them relaxed. Now it was just them, sitting closer on her bed.

"Sam, I think we need to talk. Don't you?"  
"Is that necessary."  
"Might be an idea."  
"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, knowing what he would say.  
"We said 'this' couldn't go anywhere. I'm you superior officer Sam." he paused "What are we doing?"  
"Nothing!" she almost shouted getting of the bed "Last night we did nothing, Sir."  
"Don't shout at me, Carter."  
She took a calming breath, it didnt really help "I know who you are, I know what we'll never be, but can't we enjoy this, what ever this is, while we can?"  
"What about when we get back?"  
"We'll go back to how it was."  
He stood up and moved close to her "Can you really do that?"  
She looked in to her eyes "Can you?"

This was getting dangerous. They were along in her room, behind closed doors standing so close that Sam can feel Jack breath on her face. The tension in the room was high and Jack did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

_Day Two_  
Daniel certainly noticed the change in the atmosphere that morning. It was all minor things really, things that he noticed due to living in close proximity with Jack and Sam, for the last couple of weeks. It was little looks they gave each other, like they were sharing some private joke.

_Day Three_  
Daniel was definitely convinced something had changed between Sam and Jack, especially compared to how they were on week one of this quarantine. During there first week there things had been very formal and regimented but over time, especially the last few days' things had become far more relaxed.

They now all enjoyed regular games afternoon. Playing baseball had become a favourite past time of Loran's. Jack and Sam had taken to running more often and patrolling less. They needed to keep there fitness levels high. When they did go patrolling for what ever reason, they seemed uncomfortable in there full military uniforms. It wasn't who they were anymore, they were no longer Colonel O'Neil and Major Carter they were simply Jack and Sam.

_Day Five_  
It was Loran who noticed that Jacks bed hadn't been slept in that night. When he spoke to Daniel about it he was a little surprised but not shocked. Sam and Jack had gotten very close over the last few days. He just hoped that once they got back home they could readjust.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Week Four**_

_Day one_  
Neither of them wanted to get out of bed that morning but they were expecting Teal'c in the next hour.  
"We really should move, Jack"  
"I know" he said, holding her tighter.  
"That's not what I meant."  
"I know" he smiled "but this is more fun."  
Sam looked at her watch "Teal'c going to be here soon and that means Hammonds going to be on the MALP, wanting to talk to both of us."  
"I know."  
"So we're going to talk to General Hammond like this?" Sam said pointing out that they weren't exactly wearing a lot.  
"Good point" he said "best get the old uniform on."

They made it to the gate room just as Hammond called in.

"Morning Colonel, Major, I'm guessing you're glad to be heading back soon?"  
"It will be nice to have a proper shower" Jack said.  
Hammond laughed "Send back anything you don't need. We don't need you there any longer than you have to be."  
"No sir."  
"How's Daniel doing with those translation, anything useful?"  
"Yes?" he said unsure of what Daniel had been doing "I'll go get him" While Jack went to get Daniel, Sam confirmed to General Hammond that they would be leaving one day later than scheduled.  
"Why exactly, Major?"  
"Just a precaution. Although the machine will be ready to turn off on Thursday afternoon I want to make sure there are no ill effects. If we can last the day here without the machine on we should be safe to return home. We'll gate back Friday afternoon, with Loran. If that's okay General?"  
General Hammond thought about it for a moment, he wanted the rest of SG1 back as soon as possible but there health and safety was his main priority. "That seems like the sensible thing to do. We'll see you Friday major"

Daniel chatted with Hammond for a short while about his further finding and translations. Loran had been very helpful and was actually quite an intelligent person, once he stopped being so shy.

Teal'c stayed for a game or two of baseball before he headed back to Earth.

That afternoon the process of packing up began. Only Loran was excited to be going. Even after weeks of study and research Daniel still wanted more time, he would have to continue his translation back in his lab.

Sam and Jack relationship has changed a lot since they had been here. Instead of having trying to deny the feelings they had for each other, they had been about to admit them.

_Day Three_  
It was getting very sombre around the place now. Loran and Daniel spent most of there time photographing what they could so Daniel could continue his translation back on earth. Sam and Jack had to come to terms with what going home would mean.

They could do one of two things. Firstly they could keep going the way they where until the very last minuet. They could enjoy being together; enjoy not being bound by military regulations and protocol. Or secondly, they could start the change now. Go back to using military rank instead of first names, go back to wearing their uniforms as they should be worn, go back to carrying their weapons all the time. It was an easy decision to make.

"I'm in the mood for a game, who's with me?" Jack said at lunch.  
"Baseball!" Loran shouted  
"I'm game" Daniel added  
"Sure why not." Sam smiled.  
"Just because you're winning."  
"Well, Jack, you could always try to beat me"  
"Is that a challenge, Samantha?"  
"What do you think?"  
"I think this is going to be an interesting game." Daniel added.

There last baseball game was indeed an interesting one.

Up until then Jack and Daniel hadn't quite been playing as well as they could have. Jack could have hit harder or pitched faster but he was enjoying watching Sam win. Daniel could have caught more balls or ran faster but he was watching Loran enjoy himself. But this was there last game and it was going to be a good game.

"Why don't we wipe the scores for this one?" Jack suggested "Winner takes all."  
"I got nothing to loose" Said Daniel, who, in the current ranking was last.  
"You mean I could win?" Loran said excited at the thought.  
"Sounds like a plan."

It became clear to Sam quite early on that Jack had been holding out on her. He had been letting her win, this was not on, and she would have to up her game to match his. Daniel too, had proved that he was better at this then previously thought.

They played until the light started to fade. It had been an interesting game. Sam had been leading until Loran had caught her out. Then Daniel had caught up until Jack caught him out. They had all be in the lead at some point during the game, but in the end it was Loran who won, not by cheating or by the others not playing there best but by simply being the best.

After a quiet evening meal they all headed to bed. Who knew if it was tiredness that kept them quiet or the thought of what was to come.

_Day four_  
Neither of them had slept much that night. Once they got back home things would have to go back to normal. Was it a mistake to have taken things so far? To know what they could, but never would, have? No. They had shared something here, the memories would last a lifetime.

"That's it. The last increment has gone. We should be able to turn the machine of later today" Sam announced. "And if all is well, head back tomorrow."  
"That's great." Daniel said "why aren't we heading back today, again?"  
"Just a precautionary measure. I just want to make sure we can cope with out it turned on first."  
"Right" Daniel said, a little sceptical, "nothing to do with you and Jack then?"  
"No, of cause not. It's purely for out own safety" Sam said trying the hide the small smile on her face.

Daniel would never say anything but he knew Jacks bed hadn't been slept in for days, he also knew that his two friends were breaking who knew how many regulations while they were here, yet he wanted his friends to be happy.

"We've got lots to do to get ready for tomorrow, so we best get started" Jack said shortly after breakfast, trying to sound like the Colonel he was. "Loran, Daniel why don't you collect all the sport equipment and sort out your room, Sam and I will sort out the store room."

And that is exactly what they did. Loran was excited to be going someplace new, but he hoped in time that he would find his way back to his home planet. Sam and Jack hardly said a word to each other all morning. After a late some lunch they strapped what they could to the MALP in preparation for the return to Earth.

"I suggest everyone gets an early night, don't forget Earth have 3 hours less a day than here, so best get in what you can" Sam pointed out.

They had tried to survive on Earth time, but with P4X-367 having 3 hours a day more, it just wasn't practical after a few days. According to the SGC they had been here 4 weeks but for them it was closer to 3 and a half.

_Day Five: back to earth_  
When they met in the gate room that morning Sam, Jack and Daniel were in full uniform again. There wasn't a lot to be said it wasn't as if they would never see each other again, on the contrary they would still see each other every single day.

"Dial us home Daniel" Jack said.

The wormhole burst out into the room signalling the start of there journey.  
Daniel stood by Loran "its ok, all we do is walk through."  
Jack pressed the buttons on his GDO so that the SGC could open the Iris.  
Daniel picked up a few bags and encouraged Loran through the gate.

Sam took the manual control of the MALP and began steering that towards the gate

"Hey Sam, see you on the other side" Jack smiled at her.  
"Yes Jack"

* * *

"Welcome home SG1." Hammond as soon as they were all through.  
"Thank you Sir" replied Jack.  
"This must be Loran?"  
"Loran this is General Hammond, he's in charge of this facility" explained Daniel.  
"Welcome to Earth Loran, we have some good news for you."  
Loran looked a little worried.  
"I'll explain at the debrief."

As was protocol they secured there weapons and headed for the infirmary for a quick check up. After Janet had given them the okay they went back to the boardroom for a debriefing.

"Firstly, welcome back, it's good to see you all safe and well" Hammond started "Secondly, Loran you may stay here for a few days if you wish, but, we have found your home planet."  
SG1 looked at each other "With respect, General, how do we know it's safe" Daniel asked.  
"We've already sent a MALP and an SG team. The village isn't far from the gate and we belief we have found Loran's relatives."  
"Well that's great news, then." Daniel said trying to sound enthusiastic for Loran.  
"Can I not stay here?" he asked.  
"I'm afraid not" Hammond said, he then addressed the whole team.  
"You're on stand down until Monday. Then you may escort Loran home."  
"But Sir..." Carter began.  
"But nothing Major, that's an order."  
"Yes Sir" she was tired of doing nothing, all she wanted to do was get back to work. The sooner things got back to normal the better.  
"Loran, I hear you've become quite a baseball fan."  
"yes"  
"Well then, Daniel, I suggest you take him to a real baseball game."  
O'Neill turned to Carter "So? Fishing? My cabin?"  
She smiled "Yes Sir, fishing sounds good."  
"Sounds like you all have plans" Hammond said "See you all Monday"


End file.
